Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a manually cycled, breech loaded Nerf sniper rifle. It is now the longest Nerf blaster, surpassing the Longshot CS-6 by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, a detachable barrel, a flip-up sight, and four Tactical Rails. Features Barrel Extension The Longstrike has a very long barrel extension. It has two Tactical Rails located on the top and bottom of the blaster. Like all extensions, this one has a flip up sight for improved scope accuracy. Color The Longstrike has a very attractive color scheme. The pistol grip, butt plate, and parts of the detachable sight are dark grey. The trigger, muzzle, bolt handle, jam door, barrel and internal parts are all bright orange. The breach-end is a silver color, and the muzzle end has a fake vent that is painted yellow. The majority of the blaster is blue with a blue digital camouflage design around the blaster similar to the Raider CS-35 or the blue Longshot. Sights The Longstrike comes with a flip-up scope along with an iron sight. The flip-up sight is a considered to be better than the one that comes with the Recon CS-6, the Scope from the Longshot CS-6 or the Mission Kit Tactical Scope. The sight from the Mission Kit Pinpoint Sight will work on the Longstrike. Jam Door This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 access, except it is a sliding access and not a flip up access. The access is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the access can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Like all access doors, this one can be used to clear jams. Stock Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. This stock allows the blaster to hold up to eighteen darts or even more with a drum round from the Raider CS-35. Firing Problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse-plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is removed, as well as putting a half an inch of PVC tubing into the spring holder. However, Nerf does not recommend modifications such as this(However you can tape the holes of the jam door and the back to make sure that the air escapes to the barrel for extra dart power). Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which makes it harder to cock it again. This makes the Longshot CS-6 a more preferable blaster in frontal situations. Review Description-''' Nerf has pulled it off with a new sniper rifle. Instead of upgrades, Nerf has downgraded it since the Longshot. '''Range - 9/10 - It shoots up to 35 feet/10.75m. If you dry fire the blaster, it goes down to 30 feet. Accuracy -''' 8.5/10 - This gun is fairly accurate. '''Reliability - '''9/10 - This blaster will jam only if the blaster is primed quickly. '''Rate - 8/10 - This blaster fires one dart every second. General - 8/10 - The Longstrike is a very good blaster to use. When it comes down to choosing between this and the Longshot, the longshot is is a better option because of range, accuracy and reliability. Trivia *This blaster is similar to the Longshot CS-6. *The reason the stock is not detachable is due to packaging reasons. Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-strike